1. Field:
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing information in an aircraft.
2. Background:
Computers are used in aircraft to display information for operating the aircraft. Examples of computers used on an aircraft include, for example, without limitation, a flight management system, an electronic flight bag, and other suitable types of computers. These computers present information on display systems for operating the aircraft.
Examples of display devices in the display systems include a navigation display device, a multifunction display device, and other suitable types of display devices. Information, such as maps, charts, weather information, notice to airmen (NOTAM), and other suitable information may be presented to operators of the aircraft using these display devices.
The different number of display devices and the large amounts of information that can be presented by the computers in an aircraft may increase an amount of concentration needed by operators of the aircraft to operate the aircraft. This situation may increase the time needed to perform different tasks and may require more crew members than desired to perform the tasks. Additionally, the number of times that an operator may need relief may occur more often than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issue discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.